2 de Octubre
by Miyiku
Summary: Una viñeta acerca de los pensamientos de México el día de la Matanza de Tlatelolco. APH Fanfic  OCMéxico . Advertencia: Angst, violencia y sangre.


**_Piensa, ¡oh Patria querida! que el cielo  
>un soldado en cada hijo te dió.<em>  
><strong>

**-Himno Nacional Mexicano**

* * *

><p>No estaba bien. Simplemente no estaba bien. Daniel, la Nación, la República Mexicana, se sintió débil y al no poderse mantener de pie por un momento más, tomó asiento en uno de los escalones de la plaza. Agachó la cabeza y comenzó a respirar profundamente, la náusea no sucumbía.<p>

¿Cómo fue que todo terminó así? Hace apenas unos meses había estado tan orgulloso y entusiasta. Desde la pasada Revolución que la sangre de guerrero no corría por sus venas, y al ver a tantos jóvenes manifestantes reunirse y compartir sus ideales y fortaleza… le hacía sentir tan bien.

A pesar de las numerosas batallas y revueltas que México había experimentado, siempre se había aliado con su pueblo, con su gente; en contra de los gobiernos traidores o de invasiones extranjeras. Durante la Revolución, bajo las ordenes de Porfirio al inicio tuvo que luchar contra los primeros insurgentes y proteger a su líder, aquél que había dado tanta prosperidad al país y le había inspirado un aire de "primer mundismo" al querer hacer de México un pequeño París en las Américas. Le había regalado trenes y nuevos y modernos medios de comunicación, además de mejorar sus ya de por si hermosas calles y avenidas, su comida y sus vestidos. Sin embargo no le tomó mucho tiempo a Daniel convencerse de que por muchos beneficios que trajera ese régimen, sólo se reflejaban en las clases altas de la sociedad y la mayoría de sus mexicanos seguían sufriendo de hambre y pobreza. A partir de que esa dictadura fue derrotada, todo parecía ir viento en popa para la creciente Nación. Con un gran esfuerzo de su parte, él y sus trabajadores compraron el petróleo que había en sus tierras, por lo que experimentó una bella época de prosperidad y unión que pocas veces había visto en su existencia, incluso desde mucho antes que Mamá España lo encontrara.

México levantó su cabeza, sobrecogido. Era temprano, un poco antes del alba y la plaza estaba completamente oscura, salvo algunas lámparas y varias torretas de policía y ambulancias. Se escuchaban gemidos por todas partes, aterrorizados y angustiados. Los heridos temían que los encontraran, pero estaban desesperados por saber de sus amigos, hijos, hermanos. Y el _olor_… La sangre mezclada con el aroma de la pólvora y carne quemada. Su estómago dio un vuelco y sin contenerse más, vomitó en la acera, mientras fuertes oleadas de asco estremecían su cuerpo maltrecho. Las viejas cicatrices de su torso y espalda le quemaban y podía sentir como nuevas heridas se formaban en su piel morena. La última carga de vómito contenía sangre y a Daniel no le sorprendió. Estaba demasiado cansado como para sorprenderse. Demasiado impactado.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de la lastimada Nación, y Daniel la sacudió con fuerza, como si fuese una alimaña indeseada, como si fuese la fría mano de La Catrina.

-Tranquilo muchacho. Pareces un manojo de nervios.- dijo Echeverría. Chasqueó los dedos y en un instante un par de soldados colocaron a su lado una silla y le entregaron una botella. De ninguna manera iba el Secretario General a sentarse en el suelo, menos entre tanta sangre, muerte y perdición. –Toma, es de uno de los soldados, así que no esperes gran calidad,- dijo ofreciéndole la botella a Daniel. El joven bebió con desesperación, intentando que la sensación ardiente del mezcal barato se llevara de su boca el sabor a náusea. Limpió su rostro con la manga de su uniforme militar y le regresó la botella al político. –Muy bien. Ahora te sientes mejor, ¿no?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

-Claro que no…- contestó México apenas en un murmullo.

¿Cómo es que todo terminó así? Daniel no podía entenderlo. Todo había comenzado meses antes, el '68 fue un año de grandes cambios, y aunque había escuchado que algunos de sus camaradas como Feliks, Antonio y Ludwig pasaban por situaciones similares, las protestas en México no eran de carácter violento. Alfred tenía bastantes problemas por su cuenta, la guerra de Vietnam y sus consecuentes protestas por parte de los hippies habían influenciado en cierta forma a los jóvenes mexicanos, pero para Daniel era un orgullo ver a todos sus jóvenes unidos, más allá de las universidades a las que pertenecieran. Incluso trabajadores y otros sectores de su sociedad se unieron a las marchas y México mismo participó encabezando algunas, sintiendo ese espíritu de guerrero Azteca vivo dentro de él una vez más. Pero ¡demonios!, él debió haberlo visto. Debió haber presentido que algo andaba mal, ya que, aunque las protestas no generaban violencia entre los muchachos, Díaz Ordaz y los militares restringían cada vez más a los jóvenes, en lugar de escuchar sus demandas.

_-Deja de observarlos.- dijo molesto el Presidente al ver que México se asomaba entusiasmado por una de las ventanas de Palacio Nacional. El Zócalo estaba lleno de manifestantes, en perfecto orden y de todas las clases sociales y edades. _

_-Me gustan estas manifestaciones.- dijo con infantil alegría Daniel, saludando desde la ventana._

_-Sólo nos hacen ver ante los otros países como una nación débil, que no puede controlar a su gente. Esos muchachos tienen que tranquilizarse o habrá consecuencias…_

_-Díaz,- rápidamente el tono de voz de México cambió de alegría a amenaza, -no están haciendo nada malo. Tú invadiste la Universidad y ellos sólo quieren estudiar tranquilos, sin bronca.- El presidente hizo caso omiso a la advertencia y se acercó a una de las banderas mexicanas que adornaban el interior del Palacio, acariciando la sedosa tela mientras sonreía con malicia._

_-Y ¿qué van a decir de ti? Las Olimpiadas están por comenzar y no queremos que tus "amigos" vean el desastre que tenemos entre manos. Esos rebeldes juveniles podrían causar daño a los atletas; meternos en un conflicto internacional…_

_-Ya te lo dije, son sólo muchachos,- resopló México, dejando el balcón y dando un manotazo al Presidente para hacerlo soltar la bandera. El presidente, ofendido, dio la espalda al país y caminó hacia la puerta._

_-Muchachos… que necesitan una lección…-_

Daniel jamás pensó que su presidente se refiriera a esto. Quizá algunas restricciones a los estudiantes, le encantaba hacer eso. Bajar el presupuesto de la Universidad, o censurar libros y películas; eso casi siempre era más que suficiente para controlar a los muchachos sin que se sintieran del todo oprimidos. Entonces… ¿cómo fue que llegaron a esto?

México se sintió alarmado cuando recibió la llamada de Díaz, diciéndole que necesitaba que acompañara a la Guardia Nacional para controlar un posible golpe de Estado. Rápidamente, en su mejor uniforme, armado y listo para combatir, México subió en uno de esos tanques al atardecer de ese fatídico día. Las instrucciones eran simples: disparar a la señal de la bengala. Al avanzar hacia la plaza de Tlatelolco una punzada de duda afectó al joven país. _¿Golpe de Estado? ¿En una plaza de una unidad habitacional?_ Un conjunto de edificios de viviendas no era el lugar más probable para una reunión de rebeldes armados. Atardecía y la altura de los edificios, muy juntos entre sí, no le permitían a Daniel gran visibilidad. Vio cómo centenares de soldados bajaron de las camionetas y tanques y se apostaban en las esquinas entre los edificios, tapando las posibles salidas de la plaza. El sonido de los altavoces llegaba de forma confusa hasta sus oídos. Había algo raro en todo aquello. Se escuchaban gritos de miles de gentes, porras y abucheos. Pero de alguna forma no sonaba como conspiración. _¿No se supone que las conspiraciones son en secreto? ¿No deberían ser en sótanos ocultos, transfiriéndose información por debajo del agua?_ Por otro lado, ¿por qué Díaz habría de mandar a la Guardia Nacional si no era por algo que realmente amenazara la estabilidad de Daniel?

Tratando de liberarse de las dudas, sacudió su cabeza y se puso el casco, preparado para la batalla. Uno de los soldados le ofreció una bayoneta y él la tomó justo antes de bajarse del tanque y asumir su posición, resguardado por un batallón de los mejores tiradores. El atardecer dio paso a la noche y mientras los soldados guardaban el más absoluto silencio, Daniel trataba de encajar algo de lógica en toda ésta situación.

Un helicóptero voló por encima de la plaza, ahogando el confuso sonido de la manifestación y cruzando el cielo como un ave de mal augurio. La señal de ataque fue dada en forma de una solitaria bengala que cayó del helicóptero, como un diminuto cometa. Hubo un segundo de completo silencio, incluso los sonidos de la gente ahí reunida se habían apagado, como si todo Tlatelolco estuviese conteniendo la respiración. A un paso firme y decidido los soldados comenzaron a avanzar. Daniel se persignó y marchó junto a su batallón a una de las entradas de la plaza.

Un disparo solitario cruzó el denso silencio y desencadenó el grito de la multitud, que empezó a dispersarse como una parvada de palomas asediada por un halcón. Más disparos, todos de bayoneta. Daniel avanzó y comenzó a disparar también, inyectado por la adrenalina de sus soldados y furioso ante la idea de un tumulto que interrumpiera sus ideales de paz. Quizá era una conspiración en contra de sus estudiantes. Quizá algún sector de la población quería lastimar a _sus_ chicos, a _sus _niños. Quizá era un grupo de extranjeros que había logrado colarse al país con la excusa de los Juegos Olímpicos y planeaban un boicot. Con los ojos irradiando furia y ese fervor guerrero encendido una vez más, México continuó su avance disparando a cuanto indeseable tuviese el infortunio de correr hacia él en su intento de huir.

Daniel sintió un pinchazo en la espalda… después otro… y otro. ¿Balas? Quizá. Aunque las balas no le harían mucho daño. Siguió avanzando con un grito de guerra ignorando el dolor en su espalda que cada vez era más fuerte. Los primeros minutos fueron lo más frenético, México apenas podía ver y la multitud, llena de pánico embestía a los soldados. Algunos usaban la punta de su bayoneta para empalar a los traidores, otros usaban la culata para dejarlos inconscientes y hubo lances de granadas y cañonazos de los tanques. Las punzadas en su espalda (y ahora en todo su cuerpo) cada vez eran más difíciles de ignorar, y Daniel, furioso y adolorido embistió con una rabia antinatural contra su siguiente objetivo, atravesándolo con la bayoneta. Las lámparas del helicóptero iluminaban el campo de batalla desde las alturas y bajo el resplandor de esas luces Daniel tuvo la primera imagen del infortunado receptor de su arma. Su cara redonda delataba su juventud y su cuerpo esbelto pero trabajado parecía el de un deportista. El logotipo de un puma en su camisa y una banda en su brazo con las iniciales CGH congelaron el corazón de Daniel. Era un estudiante.

El muchacho miró a los ojos a la Nación, incrédulo, suplicante. Su propio país, su amado México estaba atacando a un grupo de muchachos. Daniel, paralizado por el pánico, observó al joven convulsionarse hasta la muerte atravesado por el filo de la bayoneta, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarlo. Soltó el arma y el cuerpo sin vida cayó lánguidamente en medio de un charco de sangre. _Demasiada sangre…_ Torpemente Daniel buscó entre las bolsas de su uniforme una lámpara y cuando la encontró, la apuntó hacia el frente. La sangre escurría por las lozas de la plaza, tiñéndola de un rojo carmesí. Un cuerpo, dos… decenas, quizá cientos. Todos jóvenes, con las camisas de sus equipos de fútbol, con pancartas de apoyo a sus escuelas. Una madre, protegiendo el cuerpo de su hijo. Una mujer embarazada con el vientre perforado.

-No…- dijo Daniel con incredulidad. –No… NO… ¡NO! ¡ALTO!- gritó hacia sus tropas. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia sus propios soldados, indicándoles que se detuvieran. -¡ALTO! ¡Son civiles! ¡Son muchachos!- dijo desesperado.

Su batallón se reunió a su alrededor y México comenzó a gritar órdenes frenéticamente, mientras sentía su cuerpo sucumbir ante los aguijonazos que sentía en la espalda. _Cada herida… cada punzada… es uno de mis muchachos…_

En vez de darse la vuelta y esparcir la orden de ALTO, el batallón rodeó a Daniel. Uno de los soldados de mayor rango se acercó a él y saludó de manera fría y profesional.

-¡Señor! La orden fue seguirle en el ataque, no en la retirada.

-¡Idiota! No es una retirada, es un repliegue. No estamos en una batalla, estamos disparando a civiles…- algunos de los soldados mostraban culpa y vergüenza en sus rostros, pero nadie se atrevió a obedecer. El dolor en su espalda era casi insoportable y la sangre comenzaba a manchar su uniforme en la espalda y las mangas. -¡Alto! ¡Por favor! ¡Son niños!- suplicó el país. El grupo de soldados trató de someter a Daniel, y aunque éste poseía más fuerza y resistencia, las heridas y el cansancio de la batalla lo estaban debilitando demasiado. A pesar del forcejeo, los soldados pudieron arrastrarlo hacia una de las camionetas, sentándolo en el asiento del acompañante.

-Créeme, no quieres estar ahí afuera.- Echeverría encendió un cigarro dentro del vehículo y fumó tranquilamente observando a México desde el asiento del conductor. Daniel volteó a ver al Secretario General con la mirada irradiando odio.

-Tú… ¡Tú! Maldita víbora, ¿Cómo te atreves…?-

-Órdenes presidenciales, sabes que no puedo desobedecer a Díaz…-

-¡¿Y vas a desobedecer a México?- rugió la herida nación.

-Sabes bien que no tienes voz ni voto en esto.

-Detén ésta locura, si no quieres que la detenga yo mismo…- jadeaba Daniel, sangrando por cada una de las diminutas heridas esparcidas en su piel, heridas que cada minuto se incrementaban en número. A lo lejos se escuchaban aún los disparos y los gritos de los jóvenes que, intentando huir, entraban a los departamentos y casas de los alrededores, haciendo que los soldados los siguieran hasta ahí para matarlos y matar a la desafortunada familia que les diera asilo.

Echeverría dio una bocanada más a su cigarro y sacó un sobre de papel de un maletín, entregándoselo a Daniel. Con incredulidad, la joven nación abrió el sobre y miró el documento. _¿La firma de Alfred?..._

-¿La CIA?... Dime que Estados Unidos no está involucrado en esto…- dijo México, cuyas heridas y sentimiento de traición comenzaban a causarle un enorme dolor de cabeza.

-Estaban preocupados por la seguridad en las Olimpiadas. Nos mandaron algo de equipo militar y de espionaje. Y antes de que preguntes, no, tu amigo el "gringo" no está enterado de quiénes eran los objetivos de éste operativo. Su atención está completamente enfocada en Vietnam, por lo que es fácil convencerlo de firmar cualquier cosa sin necesidad de muchas explicaciones, siempre y cuando no hagamos escándalo en sus tierras.- El sarcasmo que destilaba el Secretario sólo aumentaba la náusea de Daniel.

_Oh, Alfred ¿qué hiciste?…_ Daniel hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, angustiado.

–Detén esto, por favor… Ya los asustaste lo suficiente… Ya mataste demasiados…- Imágenes comenzaron a inundar la memoria de México… sangre, igual que ahora, pero en tiempos muy antiguos. Mamá España… en ese mismo lugar… con las manos manchadas de sangre y rodeado de cuerpos de indígenas… Las imágenes se cruzaban con lo que había visto esa noche y sólo incrementaban su angustia y confusión.

-Si nos detenemos ahora, volverán con más fuerza y ahora si no podremos con ellos. Debemos cortarlos de raíz, dispersarlos, someterlos. Los que sobrevivan serán encarcelados para mostrarles al resto de los jóvenes que no pueden contra la política mexicana. Que no pueden salirse de la ley.

_¿Qué ley puede ser ésta, que mata a sus propios hijos?_ Densas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por las mejillas del país moreno. –Por favor… son niños…

-Te recomiendo que esperes aquí hasta que terminemos. No te va a gustar lo que verías.- Con una última bocanada a su cigarro, el político abrió la puertezuela del vehículo y descendió. -Díaz dejó dicho que si te ponías sentimental te mantuviéramos alejado de la acción hasta el amanecer, por lo que mis muchachos estarán observándote. Por favor, no nos metas en problemas.- dicho eso, cerró la puerta y se retiró, dejando al pobre país llorando y gritando en agonía.

-¿No quieres otro trago?- ofreció Echeverría. México negó con la cabeza. –Anímate, ya nos libramos de esos escandalosos, ahora, ¡a disfrutar de las Olimpiadas! ¿No estas contento? Verás a muchos países.-

México balbuceaba incoherencias, con la espalda, brazos y piernas manchados de sangre y la cara sucia de lágrimas y sudor. Trataba de ignorar sus alrededores. Trataba de ignorar a los soldados cargando cientos de cadáveres, las pipas de agua lavando la sangre de la plaza, los gemidos de algunos heridos que eran llevados al hospital en ambulancias, encadenados y escoltados por policías. El dolor, _¡Ay!_ era insoportable… y la vergüenza… ¿Qué pasaba si se enteraban los demás países? Genocidio… ¡Genocidio! Él, México, el país neutral, el país amigable… matando muchachos inocentes, familias… El rostro del joven que atravesó con su bayoneta se quedó plasmado en el alma de Daniel. El temor, la duda, la traición. Esos muchachos daban la vida por su país y ¿cómo les había pagado? Derramando su sangre. ¿Pedir ayuda? Sólo lo involucraría a él y a Alfred en un caso serio de genocidio.

Varios soldados se acercaban a él y le saludaban, pero Daniel los ignoraba o los despedía con un ademán despectivo. Esos soldados también eran hijos suyos, y entendía que hubiesen sido obligados a matar civiles… aún así… estaba todo tan mal…

Cabizbajo y adormecido por el dolor, comenzó a caminar. Quería ir a Palacio Nacional. Lavarse, limpiarse. Deshacerse de la náusea y el olor a sangre. Después de todo tenía que prepararse para las Olimpiadas. Dejar atrás los gemidos angustiosos de los estudiantes para dar paso a los gritos de júbilo de los deportistas. Más lágrimas cayeron del rostro de Daniel. Odiaba la hipocresía.

Caminaba lentamente, con torpeza; hasta que tropezó y cayó de bruces en una de las solitarias calles. Trató de levantarse pero el dolor le había adormecido el cuerpo. Pensó en quedarse ahí por un rato; después de todo, no pasarían vehículos ni gente después de tanta movilización militar. Quizá cuando pasaran los soldados de nuevo podrían recogerlo y llevarlo a Palacio. El suelo estaba fresco y él estaba tan cansado…

-Oye…- una voz casi en susurro. -¿Estás bien?- México sintió una mano tomándolo del hombro, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

-¿Nhhh…?- Levantó el rostro y vio a un joven, no mayor al que había matado aquella noche. -¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- balbuceó Daniel mientras el joven lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Te hirieron a ti también? Uy _mano_… y eso que tú estabas de su lado. ¡Malditos militares!- México se alarmó al recordar que aún tenía el uniforme y se preguntó cómo era que el muchacho a su lado se había atrevido a ayudarlo, aún sabiendo que los soldados habían disparado contra ellos.

-¿Por qué…?- dijo Daniel levantando su rostro. El muchacho pasó el brazo de Daniel por encima de su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar.

-Estás mucho más herido que yo… ¿Vas a algún lugar? ¿O vas a esperar a los soldados?-

-Voy… a Palacio…- El joven sólo asintió y comenzó a avanzar, ayudando a la maltrecha nación. –Soy un soldado…- mintió Daniel, -disparé contra tus amigos…-

El rostro del joven se contorsionó en una mueca sombría. –Lo sé. Mis amigos, parientes y yo estábamos cerca de una de las esquinas de la plaza, por lo que cuando vimos que había demasiados soldados nos alejamos lo más rápido posible. Cuando se escucharon los disparos nos dispersamos y escondimos… sólo espero que estén bien.-

-Yo también…-

-No te ves mucho mayor que yo… Y supongo de que si no hubieses sido soldado, quizá fueses mi compañero en la Uni… - dijo el joven a modo de excusa, tratando quizá de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba bien ayudar a uno de esos asesinos en uniforme.

-Probablemente…-

-No hablas mucho… ¿entrenamiento militar?-

-… Algo así…-

Daniel y su joven acompañante continuaron su caminata en silencio, Daniel observando al muchacho cautelosamente. Había sido uno de los manifestantes. Quizá lo habían amenazado con las bayonetas, quizá sus amigos estaban muertos o encarcelados. Y ahí estaba, ayudando a lo que el joven creía que era un soldado, a llegar a Palacio Nacional. El herido orgullo de México se inflamó ante la noble acción del estudiante.

Por fin llegaron a su destino, cuidándose de no ser vistos por el resto de los soldados y escoltas que vigilaban el Palacio.

-Déjame aquí, yo puedo continuar por mi cuenta. Además si te ven, terminarás preso…- el joven asintió y dejó que Daniel se incorporara por sí mismo. El país miró hacia los balcones de Palacio Nacional. Quizá no podría contarle a los demás países, o pedir ayuda al extranjero… Pero vaya que iba a tener una _larga_ y seria conversación con Díaz Ordaz…

-Bueno… tengo que correr antes de que tus amigos me arresten. Tengo que ir a buscar a mis camaradas…- aunque el muchacho estaba sonriendo, Daniel pudo ver la amargura reflejada en sus ojos ante la posibilidad de no encontrar vivo o libre a alguno de sus conocidos.

-Gracias… México está en deuda contigo…- Daniel ofreció amistosamente una mano al muchacho, quien la aceptó y se despidieron en un fraternal abrazo.

-¡Hasta pronto, soldadito!- dijo el joven comenzando a alejarse.

-¡Oye!- llamó Daniel, -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-¡Claro!- dijo el joven sin dejar de avanzar

-¡No olvides éste día!- México tuvo que gritar, ya que el muchacho comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡Nunca!- respondió el joven, comenzando a correr, -2 de Octubre, ¡No se olvida!

* * *

><p>NA:<p>

Este fic fue mayormente inspirado por el personaje Daniel García Hernández/México, creado por Tifamex basado en los personajes del manga Axis Power Hetalia de Hidekaz Himaruya. También, el fic "The Last Peony" de randomlvr1 jugó un papel muy importante para la creación de éste fic, ya que se basa en la Masacre de Tian'anmen de China, muy similar, aunque quizá de mayor magnitud que la de Tlatelolco en México.

Para los que no sepan:

**1968: **El año de 1968 fue un año de grandes revueltas y revoluciones de pensamiento, principalmente entre los sectores jóvenes de la sociedad, que se revelaban ante los gobiernos e ideologias post WWII. La guerra de Vietnam, iniciada en ese año, junto con otros acontecimientos lanzaron a los jóvenes a manifestarse en países como Polonia, Estados Unidos y México

**El movimiento estudiantil del ´68 en México: **Ahora, en México, dichos movimientos comenzaron por una pelea entre universidades rivales durante un partido de Futbol Americano, en el cual la policía intervino en el campus violando la Autonomía de la universidad. A partir de ahi hubo manifestaciones en protesta, y cada vez más la policía las replegaba con mayor uso de violencia y menos libertades para los manifestantes. A pesar de que hubo múltiples manifestaciones ese año, la última y más violenta fue la del 2 de Octubre, en la cual miembros del ejército y la Guardia Nacional emboscaron a un grupo de manifestantes en la Plaza de Tlatelolco, matando a un número aún desconocido de jóvenes y arrestando a otra gran mayoría. Son muchas las historias que se cuentan acerca de ese evento, pero la gran mayoria de los documentos oficiales apenas vieron la luz en el siglo XXI debido a las prohibiciones que mantenía el antiguo régimen político del PRI (Principal partído político en México por más de 70 años).

**Plaza de Tlatelolco**: Localizada en el centro de la Ciudad de México, la Plaza de Tlatelolco ha sido un centro de actividad cultural, comercial y de vivienda incluso desde la época prehispánica.  
>Se le llama Plaza de las Tres Culturas o Plaza de las Tres Tragedias, ya que 3 eventos principales han llevado a la muerte de miles de personas en la explanada de la plaza:<p>

-La matanza de Mexicas por parte de Hernán Cortez en 1521  
>-La matanza de estudiantes en 1968<br>-El terremoto de la ciudad de México en 1985

Acerca del Fic, bueh, como estudiante politécnica tengo muy arraigado ese sentimiento de impotencia ante las acciones de ese día, ya que aún duele.  
>El hecho de que el muchacho que México atraviesa con la bayoneta trajera una playera de la UNAM es sólo por que dicha universidad es mucho más famosa que el Poli. Nada personal. Admiro mucho a la UNAM y a pesar de ser del IPN reconozco que una institucion con 60 años jamás podrá competir con una Universidad de 500 años.<br>No poseo nada. El personaje Daniel García Hernández pertenece a Tifamex y el concepto de APH pertenece a su respectivo creador. Los fanfics que escribo no son de ninguna manera con el objetivo de ganar dinero.


End file.
